I Love You(s)
by Jung Tae Ji
Summary: Tiffany, seorang Yeoja pindahan dari California ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Pengalaman yang indah dan penuh makna dilaluinya dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya selama di Seoul. Tetapi semua berubah menjadi dilema saat kehadiran Donghae dan Nickhun yang muncul di kehidupannya...
1. My new life

Author : Jung Tae Ji

Title : I Love You(s) (Chapter 1)

Main Cast :

-Tiffany Hwang

-Nichkhun Horvejkul

-Lee Donghae

-All SNSD member

Genre : Romance

_Ini fanfic pertama saya di sini, maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Mohon dengan sangat bagi para readers untuk memberi review terhadap ff saya ini. Don't be a silent reader ;) Happy reading! ^^_

Tik tok tik tok...

Suara jam kamar seorang yeoja terdengar dengan jelas memecah kesunyian di dalam kamar itu. Kamar yang kecil, dengan cat biru cerah, dan hanya terdapat satu lemari, satu jam dinding dan satu tempat tidur. Ya itulah kamar sementara Tiffany, yeoja cantik yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya dan tidak bisa tidur karena mengalami insomnia. Padahal, hari ini adalah hari pertama ia kuliah di tempat tinggal barunya. Seoul. Rumah yang ia tempati sekarang adalah rumah paman dan bibinya, karena keluarga Tiffany sekarang berada di California, dan hanya Fany sendiri yang pindah ke Seoul, melanjutkan pendidikannya disini. Dari jam 10 malam, Tiffany hanya melihat ke arah langit- langit kamarnya. Berusaha untuk tidur tetapi tak bisa. Sesekali ia mengecek Handphonenya, berharap ada pesan masuk dari seseorang, tetapi itu hanya khayalan Fany.

Fany menoleh ke arah jam yang daritadi berbunyi itu, jam menunjukkan pukul 06.15 , dan 45 menit lagi Fany harus pergi ke kampusnya, dan pamit kepada paman-bibinya karena Fany hendak tinggal di asrama kampusnya. Bayangkan saja, jarak antara rumah paman-bibinya dengan kampus sejauh 20 km. Maklum, daerah rumah paman-bibi Fany adalah daerah pedesaan, sedangkan kampus Fany berada di kota nun jauh disana. Fany bergegas beranjak dari tempat tidur dan bergegas keluar kamarnya menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

"Fany.." terdengar suara bibi fany yang datang dari arah dapur.

"Ya bi?" balas Fany

"bagaimana tidurmu? Bibi sedang menyiapkan sarapan untukmu,"

"nyenyak bi, gomawoyo.." Fany berbohong supaya bibinya tidak khawatir

"hmm? Matamu sembab?" bibi curiga

"tidak apa-apa bi mungkin tidur Fany kurang lama hehe. Fany ke kamar mandi dulu ya." Fany berusaha meyakinkan bibi

...

Tepat jam 06.55, Fany telah menyelesaikan sarapannya, dan sudah _packing_ segala keperluannya di asrama. Suara angin sepoi-sepoi di pagi hari menjadi latar halaman depan rumah paman-bibi Fany, saat Fany berpamitan dengan keduanya.

"paman, bibi, fany pergi dulu ya.." suara Fany lemas, karena ia tidak tidur semalaman

"hati-hati fany, jaga kesehatan." Balas pamannya

"iya fany jaga kesehatanmu, nampaknya hari ini kau kurang sehat" tanya bibinya

"tadi fany kan sudah bilang tidak apa-apa bi, yasudah Fany berangkat yaa, annyeong haseo" fany meninggalkan paman-bibinya yang sedang berdiri depan pintu rumah mereka, dan segera menuju terminal bis untuk berangkat ke kampusnya.

Waktu di jam tangan Fany menunjukkan pukul 07.58, dan Fany sudah tiba di gerbang kampusnya dengan wajah sumringah, karena awalnya ia mengira ia akan telat. Saat sampai di kelasnya, Fany melihat teman-teman sekelasnya sudah ramai di kelas. Ada yang membaca buku, mengobrol, menjahili satu sama lain, bahkan ada yang bermain bola di kelas.

_Sepertinya kelas ini seru_

Kata-kata itulah yang muncul di benak Fany, sampai seorang yeoja cantik menghampirinya.

"Hai! Jessica Imnida" yeoja itu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Tiffany" membalas uluran tangannya sambil menunjukkan eye-smilenya.

Jessica lalu menarik tangan Fany memberi isyarat untuk masuk ke kelas. Ditariknya Fany ke satu tempat duduk kosong yang belum ditempati siapa-siapa. Fany melihat ke arah sebelah kursinya, terdapat seorang yeoja imut nan cantik duduk di sebelah tempat duduk fany.

"Hai! Taeyeon" dia mengulurkan tangannya, mirip seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sica tadi

"Tiffany" membalas ulurannya sambil tersenyum

...

Kriiiiiing

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Taeyeon, Sica & Fany bersama-sama menuju kantin yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kelasnya. Di tengah-tengah koridor kampus, saat mereka menuju kantin, mata Fany tertuju pada satu namja, seorang namja yang terkenal akan kegantengannya di kampus. Tapi sayangnya namja itu tidak melihat ke arah mereka. Alhasil Fany lewat di hadapan namja itu tanpa saling menyapa.

_Sepertinya aku akan senang berada di kampus ini_- benak Fany

Di kantin, setelah fany, Taeyeon dan Sica mengambil jatah makan mereka, Taeyeon dan Sica menuju satu meja makan yang hanya ditempati oleh seorang yeoja. Fany yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengikuti mereka berdua di belakang mereka.

"Seoooooo" teriak Sica kepada seorang yeoja yang tadi hanya duduk sendirian di salah satu meja makan kantin. Yeoja itu tersenyum, dengan manis.

Seohyun, itulah nama yeoja yang duduk sendiri itu. Ternyata dia adalah teman sepermainan Taeyeon dan Sica juga. Secara tidak langsung, Fany menjadi akrab dengan mereka bertiga.

...

15.00...Tok tok tok...

Fany mengetuk sebuah pintu menuju suatu kamar. Ya, itulah kamar dimana ia menginap di asrama.

"Yaaaa sebentar!" teriak seorang yeoja dari dalam kamar

Seketika, dari dalam terdengar suara yang berisik, sepertinya yeoja di kamar tersebut sedang merapikan ruangan itu. Fany hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

_Hmmm... sepertinya orangnya lucu_

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka di hadapannya, Fany menghentikan tawanya. Ternyata yang membukakan pintu adalah dua orang yeoja yang cantik-cantik.

"Tiffany" Fany memperkenalkan diri kepada mereka dengan membungkuk 90 derajat

"Hyoyeon, dan ini pembantuku, Sooyoung" ucap salah satu yeoja di hadapan Fany dengan sedikit bercanda

"Hyo, jangan permalukan aku di hadapan orang!" Sooyoung kesal, hanya kesal bercanda

Fany tertawa melihat tingkah mereka, mereka pun tertawa mengikuti Fany, dan segera mempersilahkan Fany ke dalam kamar.

Kamarnya sedikit berantakan, makanan dan minuman ringan dimana-mana, dan terlihat tempat tidur yang sedikit berantakan

"Soo! Kita lupa membereskan yang ini" tunjuk Hyo ke arah makanan-minuman ringan yang tersebar di mana-mana

"Fany, maaf kalau kau merasa kurang nyaman di sini" ucap Soo melas ke Fany

"no probs" Fany mengedipkan matanya dan langsung membereskan segala kebutuhannya di kamar itu, sedangkan Hyo dan Soo merapikan kamar tersebut. Fany merasa senang, karena teman sekamarnya ialah orang-orang yang ceria.

...

Day two in campus

Hari ini Fany benar-benar lemas, karena penyakit insomnianya kambuh lagi semalam. Dandanannya pun berantakan, jalannya sempoyongan. Persis seperti seseorang yang sedang mabuk. Kantung matanya membesar, dan matanya seperti seekor panda, hitam. Di kelas pun, Fany sempat ditegur oleh dosennya karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Di kantin

"Fany... ada apa?" ucap taeyeon, setelah ia menaruh jatah makanannya di meja makan dan duduk bersama fany, seo dan sica.

"ada masalah di waktu tidur, sudahlah bukan masalah besar.." jawab Fany, lemas.

"kalau sakit, biar kuantarkan ke UKS" balas Taeyeon lagi.

"anii, i'm okay" jawab Fany meyakinkan Taeyeon

Setelah selesai makan siang, Fany, Taeyeon dan Sica segera menuju kelasnya, dan berpisah dengan Seo karena Seo beda kelas dengan mereka. Sepanjang koridor ingin ke kelas, kantuk Fany semakin parah. Dia sempat melihat seorang namja yang ia lihat kemarin, dan tak lama... Fany pingsan.

Badan Fany terjatuh tepat di depan namja itu. Sebelum tubuh Fany terjatuh di lantai kampus, namja tersebut menahan Fany jatuh dengan kedua tangannya. Melihat Fany pingsan, Teayeon & Sica kaget dan Sica menarik Fany dari tangan namja tersebut dan segera membawa Fany ke UKS.

Hmmm? Dimana aku?

Fany membuka kedua matanya, dan di hadapannya terdapat Taeyeon, Sica, Seo, Hyo, dan Sooyoung berdiri di sisi-sisi tempat tidur Fany di UKS.

"fany!" teriak seo ke arah Fany, memberitahu yang lainnya kalau Fany sudah sadar.

"Fany tidak apa? Apa perlu aku gendong kau menuju kamar?" Ucap Hyoyeon

"tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri. Gomawo"

Setelah tahu Fany sudah sadar dan siap untuk menuju kamar asramanya, Fany berpisah dengan Taeyeon dan Sica karena mereka beda kamar dengan Tiffany, sedangkan Hyo dan Sooyoung berjalan di samping Fany, membimbing Fany untuk menuju kamar mereka.

Tiffany sangat senang, walaupun tidak ada sosok orang tuanya di Seoul, tetapi ada teman-teman yang sangat peduli terhadapnya.

...

Day by day in new campus

Seiring berjalan waktu, Fany mulai diterima dengan baik oleh teman-temannya di kampus ini. Walaupun dia bukan asli korea, tetapi dengan mudahnya dia bergaul dengan warga Seoul.

Story has just begin

Pulang dari kampus, Fany berencana untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan kampusnya, untuk menambah referensi pelajaran. Fany berpisah dengan Taeyeon dan Sica yang saat itu tidak ingin ke perpustakaan.

_Perpustakaannya bagus_

Itulah kata-kata yang muncul di benak Fany. Jelas saja, perpustakaan beralaskan karpet berwarna coklat elegan, dengan rak-rak buku yang terlihat mewah, meja dan kursi untuk membaca yang terlihat sangat nyaman, dengan dekorasi yang terlihat elegan.

Awalnya, Fany kesusahan untuk mencari buku yang menjadi tujuannya pergi ke perpustakaan ini. Bahkan dia sempat bertanya kepada penjaga perpustakaan, menanyakan dimana buku yang ia inginkan. Ternyata buku yang Fany inginkan ada di paling atas salah satu rak buku di perpustakaan ini. Dan rak itu berada di pojok perpustakaan.

Dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, Fany kesusahan untuk meraih buku yang ia inginkan itu. Walaupun dia menjinjit dan bahkan sampai melompat lompat kecil pun, tangannya tidak bisa meraih buku itu.

"mau aku ambilkan?" ucap seorang namja dari sebelah Fany, mengagetkan Fany.

Fany menoleh ke arah namja tersebut, dan benar saja. Namja itu adalah namja yang setiap hari ia lihat di koridor kampus kalau hendak ingin ke kantin. Fany merasa kampus ini sangat sempit, karena setiap hari ia bertemu dengan orang yang sama.

"boleh..." balas Fany sambil mengangguk.

Tubuh namja itu lumayan tinggi, jadi dengan mudahnya ia meraih buku yang Fany inginkan. Dengan senyum manisnya, namja itu memberi buku yang Fany inginkan dari tadi itu.

"Nichkhun" namja tersebut mengulurkan tanggannya kepada Fany

"Tiffany. Thanks for helping me"

"no problem. Itu memang tugasku" Ternyata hari ini Nichkhun mendapat giliran untuk mengurus perpustakaan bersama teman-temannya.

"hmm kau gadis yang waktu itu pingsan ya?" lanjut Nichkhun

Fany mendadak kaget, bagaimana ia bisa tahu. Dan dia baru ingat, sebelum pingsan memang Fany sempat melihat Nichkhun di hadapannya. "Aaa... Ne.." , jawab Fany malu malu.

Seketika hening, Tiffany dan Nichkhun saling berhadapan. Dan tak lama keduanya pun tertawa kecil. karena waktu sudah mulai sore, Fany pamit ke Nichkhun untuk pulang ke asramanya.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju asramanya, fany selalu senyum-senyum sendiri. Bayangkan saja seorang yeoja ditolong oleh seorang namja yang dikenal ganteng satu kampus. Bayangan Minho masih saja muncul di fikirannya, dan bayangan itulah yang menyebabkan Fany tersenyum sepanjang jalan.

_Hmmmmm 3 _


	2. SM cafe

Author : Jung Tae Ji

Title : I Love You(s) (Chapter 2)

Main Cast :

-Tiffany Hwang

-Nichkhun Horvejkul

-Lee Donghae

-All SNSD member

Genre : Romance

_Ini fanfic pertama saya di sini, maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Mohon dengan sangat bagi para readers untuk memberi review terhadap ff saya ini. Don't be a silent reader ;) Happy reading! ^^_

Next day, in canteen

"Fany! Kenapa kau? Daritadi senyum terus" Ucap Taeyeon, memulai pembicaraan.

"ya Fany, sebenarnya ada apa?" lanjut Sica

"kemarin di perpustakaan, aku ditolong oleh seorang namja untuk mengambil buku" Fany membalas perkataan Taeyeon dan Sica dengan tersenyum

"siapa?" lanjut Seo

"Nichkhun"

"Nichkhun? Orang Thailand itu? Itu teman sekelasku" balas Seo, dengan kaget.

"Really?" jawab Fany, dengan kaget juga.

"Nichkhun yang waktu itu menyelamatkan Fany?" sambung Sica

"menyelamatkan?" Balas Fany kebingungan

"Ia menahamnu saat kau pingsan waktu itu, supaya tidak jatuh ke lantai" ucap Sica

"Ya, kalau sempat dia tidak menahanmu, kau akan mengalami pendarahan serius di kepala karena terbentur ke lantai langsung" sambung Taeyeon, menakut-nakuti Fany

Seketika Fany berfikir dan beranggapan, bahwa Nichkhun telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dan betul saja Fany makin senyum-senyum sendiri.

"aaaa Fany, apa kau suka dengan Nichkhun? Kalau iya, biar aku jodohkan kau dengannya" ucap Seo mencibir Fany

"hmmmm sudah ah, Taeyeon, Sica ayo kembali ke kelas. Aku sudah kenyang. Daah Seo" balas Fany sambil menarik Taeyeon dan Sica menuju kelas meninggalkan Seo sendirian di kantin. Seketika Fany dan Seo saling mengejek satu sama lain.

...

It's Summer Time!

Liburan musim panas baru saja di mulai. Dan dari awal masuk kampus, Fany berniat untuk pulang ke rumah paman dan bibinya di kampung saat liburan musim panas ini. Tapi niat baik gadis kecil itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi, mengingat paman dan bibinya telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, sebulan setelah Fany pamit dengan mereka untuk menuju asramanya. Dan alhasil Fany tidak mempunyai sanak saudara lagi di Seoul. Fany berniat untuk pulang ke Cali untuk sekedar liburan, tapi orang tuanya menolak karena menurut mereka jarak antara Seoul dan Amerika terlalu jauh. Dengan begitu Fany dengan terpaksa menetap di asramanya, sedangkan teman-teman asramanya sudah pulang untuk menemui keluarganya, termasuk Hyoyeon dan Sooyoung.

_Bosan_

Ya, siapa yang tidak bosan liburan hanya menetap di rumah saja tanpa ada teman. Setelah berfikir lama, Tiffany memutuskan untuk menelusuri kota Seoul sendirian.

Cuaca yang sangat panas membuat Tiffany tidak betah untuk berada di luar untuk waktu lama. Saat ia menoleh ke kiri, Fany melihat ada sebuah cafe. Tanpa banyak berfikir dia masuk ke dalam cafe itu.

"Annyeong Haseyoooo!" teriak kedua yeoja di dalam cafe, setelah Fany membuka pintu cafe tersebut. tentu saja itu membuat Fany kaget.

"Annyeong.." jawab Tiffany, masih dalam keadaan kaget. Fany lalu menghampiri meja tempat memesan makanan di cafe itu.

"mau pesan apa?" tanya salah satu yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai pelayan di cafe tersebut.

"hmm... satu Americano" jawab Fany

"okay, 5 menit" jawab yeoja tersebut. Yuri, itulah nama yeoja tersebut. Fany mengetahui nama itu dengan melihat kartu nama yang tergantung di kantung baju yeoja itu.

"neee.." jawab Fany, sambil menunggu pesanannya datang.

Sebenarnya maksud kedatangan Fany ke cafe ini bukan untuk memesan minuman, tetapi hanya ingin berteduh dari teriknya matahari. Fany sempat melamun, setelah melihat lembaran yang tertempel di dinding cafe itu. Bertuliskan "Worker needed"

"eonni.. ini minumannya" ucap Yuri dengan membawa satu Americano di tangannya. Tetapi Fany tidak mendengar, karena ia masih di dalam lamunannya

"Eonni?" sambung Yuri, dengan nada sedikit mengeras. Suara Yuri membuyarkan lamunan Fany.

"oo gomawo" dengan cepat Fany mengambil satu Americano yang dari tadi berada di tangan Yuri. Dan juga membayarnya.

"by the way, kalian membutuhkan pegawai?" sambung Fany

"Iya, eon mau daftar?" balas Yuri.

"aaa... tidak" jawab Fany sambil tersenyum.

Fany langsung mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, belum di tempati siapa-siapa. Setelah mendapati tempat duduk kosong, Fany segera menuju ke sana. Dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat duduk yang ia inginkan itu, Fany sempat berfikir

_Apa salahnya mengisi liburan musim panas ini dengan kerja paruh waktu disini?_

Fany duduk di tempat duduk yang kosong tadi, dan sekali lagi, Fany melamun. Saking lamanya ia melamun, satu Americano yang sejak tadi di tangannya tidak diletakkan di meja di hadapan Fany. Ia masih mempertimbangkan soal kerja paruh waktu itu. Setelah berfikir lama, Fany memutuskan untuk kerja paruh waktu disini. Tanpa basa-basi Fany meletakkan Americano itu di meja di hadapannya, dan langsung menghampiri meja tempat memesan makanan di cafe ini. Tanpa meminum atau bahkan melihat satu Americano yang ia pesan itu.

"wae eon?" tanya salah satu yeoja yang menjadi pegawai cafe ini, tentu saja teman kerja Yuri.

"aku ingin bekerja disini, bagaimana caranya?" jawab Fany dengan cepat.

"Jjinjja?" teriak Yuri, yang sejak tadi mendengar percakapan Fany dengan teman kerjanya itu.

"jjinjja? Hmm biar aku panggilkan bos cafe ini dulu ya" sambung teman kerja Yuri itu.

Tidak lama, seorang namja yang badannya lumayan besar, dengan mata yang kecil menghampiri Fany. Lee Soo Man, itulah namanya. Setelah kulihat kartu namanya yang tergantung di kantung kemejanya.

"Annyeong Haseo. Tiffany imnida" Fany memperkenalkan dirinya dengan membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan Soo Man

"Annyeong. Lee soo man" dia pun memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Fany.

_Hmmm cukup sopan_

"boleh aku bekerja disini? Aku ingin kerja paruh waktu disini, mengisi liburan musim panasku" Fany memulai pembicaraan yang lumayan serius ini.

"Apa kau punya pengalaman sebelumnya?" balas Sooman

"mungkin dengan pengalamanku menjabat sebagai kasir di restoran dekat rumahku dulu, aku bisa bekerja disini dengan baik."

"baiklah kau diterima."

Fany kaget. Jelas kaget. Dengan mudahnya dia mendapat pekerjaan disini. Mengingat waktu pertama kali ia melamar pekerjaan sebagai kasir di restoran dekat rumahnya, dia harus menghadapi bos yang selalu membantah apa yang dikatakannya. Dan tentu saja Fany merasa senang diterima di cafe barunya ini.

"Gomawo, kapan aku bisa mulai?"

"besok. Jam 8 pagi. Jangan sampai telat"

"oke pak. Gomawo" Fany mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dengan berjabat tangan dengan Lee sooman dan segera ia meninggalkan cafe itu untuk pulang ke asrama. Dan tentu saja ia juga meninggalkan satu Americano yang tadi sudah ia pesan.

...

Next day, 6 am

Fany bangun dari tidurnya dengan sangat bahagia. Karena ini adalah hari pertamanya kerja di salah satu cafe di Seoul, dan ia telah melewati malam kemarin tanpa ditemani oleh insomnianya. Fany bergegas meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan segera mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

_SM Cafe_

Itulah nama cafe tempat ia kerja. Dengan percaya diri ia melangkah masuk ke dalam cafe itu. Dan benar saja, kedua pelayan di cafe tersebut menyambut Fany dengan ramah

"Annyeong eonniiii." Teriak kedua yeoja yang menjabat sebagai pelayan cafe itu.

"Yuri imnida" Yuri memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Fany, dengan membungkuk 90 derajat

"Yoona imnida" sambung teman kerja Yuri. Ternyata namanya Yoona. Yoona termasuk yeoja dengan kategori cantik dan manis.

"eon, silahkan memakai ini" sambung Yoona, menyuguhkan satu celemek berwarna merah. Celemek resmi cafe ini.

"Gomawo, by the way jangan panggil aku eon, cukup Fany" jawab Fany, sambil mengambil celemek yang diberikan Yoona kepadanya, dan langsung memakainya.

"okay, wah Fany, kau terlihat cantik memakai itu" sambung Yuri memuji Fany

"kau bisa saja. Yasudah ayo kita mulai kerja" balas Fany

"Fighting!" teriak Yoona dan Yuri. Perlakuan mereka membuat Fany tertawa kecil

_Liburan musim panas kali ini pasti menyenangkan_

Melihat perlakuan Yoona dan Yuri sepanjang waktu kerja, Fany berpikir kalau Yoona dan Yuri adalah kedua orang yang konyol. Fany tidak bisa berhenti tertawa bila melihat YoonYul beraksi. Fany melewati hari kerja pertamanya itu, dengan sangat bahagia.

...

Day by day in new cafe

Entah apa sebabnya, tapi yang jelas setelah Fany menjabat sebagai pelayan di SM cafe, cafe ini menjadi semakin banyak pelanggan. Tentu saja Fany, Yoona, dan Yuri merasa senang, termasuk bos Sooman. Dia sangat senang sekali melihat Fany bekerja dengan penuh kerja keras dan kasih sayang. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa SM cafe menjadi ramai, karena sifat Fany yang sangat ramah dan rajin.

Diantara ramainya pelanggan, tiba-tiba seorang yeoja imut memasuki cafe ini, lalu ia menghampiri meja tempat memesan makanan di cafe ini.

"Sunny!" teriak Yoona dan Yuri kepada yeoja yang baru datang itu. Yang ternyata namanya Sunny

"Yuri! Yoona! I miss youuu"teriak Sunny kepada YoonYul. Tak lama Yoona dan Yuri keluar dari area kerja mereka dan langsung menghampiri bahkan memeluk Sunny

_Kenapa mereka begitu dekat? Padahal gadis itu jarang mampir ke cafe ini_

Fany bingung melihat tingkah mereka yang seakan mereka sudah sangat kenal dengan akrab. Saat berpelukan, Yuri sempat melihat Fany yang sedang kebingungan akibat melihat tingkah mereka.

"Oh iya Sunny, dia adalah Fany, pegawai baru disini," kata Yuri, mengarahkan tangannya ke Fany

"aa... Annyeong Haseo," kata Fany dengan membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan Sunny

"Annyeong Fany. Sunny imnida" balas Sunny sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Tiffany yang sangat kaku di hadapan Sunny.

"Ayo semua kembali bekerja!" perintah Sunny kepada Yoona dan Yuri.

""Siap!" teriak YoonYul dan dengan cepat mereka kembali ke pekerjaan mereka. Jelas Tiffany tambah bingung. Kenapa YoonYul mau saja diperintah oleh gadis kecil ini.

"Fany, aku memesan segelas Capuccino," kata Sunny, memesan minuman kepada Fany.

"Okay, wait a minute" balas Fany. Dengan cepat Fany membuat cappucino pesanan Sunny.

Di tengah Fany yang sedang membuatkan pesanan Sunny, Yoona dan Yuri dengan asyiknya bercanda dengan Sunny.

_Sepertinya mereka sahabat dekat_- benak Fany.

"Satu cappucino telah siap!" kata Tiffany, menyuguhkan satu gelas cappucino kepada Sunny.

"Gomawo, kau sangat baik, cantik lagi." Kata Sunny memuji Fany sambil mengambil satu cappucino pesanannya dari tangan Fany.

"Thanks. Satu cappucino, 2 dollar" ucap Fany meminta bayaran dari Sunny

"Ah? Hahahaha kau sangat lucu." Balas Sunny dengan tertawa dan meninggalkan meja tempat memesan makanan di cafe itu.

"Sunny! Sunnyy! Sun.." Tiffany berusaha memanggil Sunny yang pergi meninggalkannya. Karena Sunny belum membayar satu cappucinonya.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak tahu? Dia adalah sepupu bos kita. Pak Sooman" kata Yuri menahan panggilan Fany yang tertuju pada Sunny.

"Benar. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia tidak membayar pesanannya. Dia sering seperti itu. Kita harus berlaku baik kepada dia, karena sikap kita dalam bekerja akan diadukan kepada pamannya itu, bos kita!" bisik Yoona kepada Fany.

Fany tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terucap oleh Yoona. Karena menurutnya sangat lucu jika seseorang berlaku baik kepada orang lain demi mendapatkan hati bosnya. Dengan masih dalam keadaan tertawa, Fany mengangguk kepada Yoona yang berarti meng-iya-kan perkataan Yoona.


	3. Is it love?

Author : Jung Tae Ji

Title : I Love You(s) (Chapter 3)

Main Cast :

-Tiffany Hwang

-Nichkhun Horvejkul

-Lee Donghae

-All SNSD member

Genre : Romance

_Ini fanfic pertama saya di sini, maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Mohon dengan sangat bagi para readers untuk memberi review terhadap ff saya ini. Don't be a silent reader ;) Happy reading! ^^_

Hari ketiga terakhir Fany bekerja di SM cafe

Hari ini Fany sangat lemas. Disebabkan karena penyakit insomnianya kambuh kemarin malam. Tiffany khawatir kalau hari ini pekerjaannya di cafe tidak maksimal. Tapi Fany tetap berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Yoona dan Yuri pun juga ikut menyemangati Fany.

Kring! Kring!

Suara pintu SM cafe yang terdapat lonceng yang menempel di depannya terdengar jelas oleh Fany, Yoona dan Yuri. Ternyata pelanggan yang datang adalah Sunny, sepupu Sooman. Tetapi ia tidak sendiri. Ia ditemani oleh seorang namja yang tampan, berpostur bagus,bermata tajam, dengan jaket hitam yang dikenakannya membuat namja ini terlihat makin tampan. Dengan senyum manisnya, ia menghampiri meja tempat memesan makanan di cafe ini dengan Sunny.

"Waah Sunny, siapa namja ini? Ayo kenalkan kepada kami." Ucap Yoona kepada Sunny setelah Sunny dan temannya itu sampai di meja tempat memesan makanan di cafe ini.

"Hmmm perkenalkan. Namanya Lee Donghae. Tapi panggil saja dia Hae" balas Sunny dengan senyum manisnya. Dengan cepat Hae membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan Fany, Yoona dan Yuri.

"Chukkae! Apakah dia pacarmu? Hmm?" Pancing Yuri kepada Sunny, berharap Sunny mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Yap! Kami baru saja berpacaran kemarin. Kami kesini bukan untuk sekedar memesan makanan, tetapi sekalian memperkenalkan pacar baruku ke kalian" Ucap Sunny, dengan bangga ia menggandeng Hae, pacar barunya. Donghae yang waktu itu baru pertama kali bertemu Fany, Yoona dan Yuri tentu saja malu terhadap apa yang Sunny perbuat ke dia. Kadang ia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Sunny dengan tindakan-tindakan seperti mengerutkan kening, senyum dengan rasa malu dan sebagainya.

"Chukkae Sunny!" ucap Yoona memberi selamat kepada Sunny.

"Gomawo! Hmm Fany, buatkan aku satu cappucino dan..?" ucap Sunny, lalu menoleh ke arah Donghae bermaksud menanyakan apa yang ingin dipesan Donghae.

"Satu Americano, kesukaanku" ucap Donghae melihat ke arah Fany, tanpa memperdulikan Sunny yang daritadi melihat ke arahnya.

"Okay Fany! Kau bisa mengantarkan pesanannya ke meja itu. Aku sangat lelah berjalan seharian. Ayo Haeppa!" ucap Sunny menunjuk ke satu meja kosong di cafe ini. Lalu segera menarik Donghae menuju meja itu.

_Childsih...very very very childsih_

Fany lalu menoleh ke hadapan Yoona dan Yuri. Lalu ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum di hadapan Yoona dan Yuri. Mengisyaratkan kalau Fany tidak suka dengan sikap Sunny tadi. Dan ternyata Yuri dan Yoona pun ikut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu tak lama kemudian mereka tertawa dan langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

...

"Satu cappucino dan satu Americano datang" ucap Fany di hadapan Sunny dan Hae yang asyik mengobrol di mejanya.

"Gomawo. Letakkan saja di meja" perintah Sunny kepada Fany.

Saat Fany akan meletakkan Americano pesanan Donghae ke meja makan Sunny dan Donghae, Fany yang hari itu lemas tidak sengaja menumpahkan satu Americano ke celana Donghae. Rasa kaget dan panik seketika mampir ke perasaan Fany. Sunny yang melihat kejadian itupun ikut kaget. Apalagi Donghae.

"Aaaah!" teriak Sunny yang seketika kaget melihat Fany menumpahkan satu Americano ke celana Donghae. Teriakan Sunny membuat seisi cafe langsung melihat ke arah Fany, Sunny dan Donghae yang saat itu sedang dalam masalah.

"Sorry! I'm sorry for my mistake!" ucap Fany. Dengan merasa bersalah ia meminta maaf kepada Donghae dengan membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Donghae.

"Fany—a! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sunny yang sedikit kesal kepada Fany karena Fany baru saja ia menumpahkan satu Americano ke celana pacar barunya itu.

"Sorry! Akan ku ambilkan kain untuk membersihkan celanamu" ucap Fany dan dengan cepat Fany lalu pergi ke pantry untuk mengambil dua sapu tangan. Yoona dan Yuri yang waktu itu bekerja di cafe ini berniat untuk membantu Fany. Tapi Fany menahannya karena ia ingin melakukannya sendiri, mengingat ini semua terjadi karena kesalahan Fany.

"Hae, are you okay?" ucap Sunny mengarah kepada L yang waktu itu sibuk dengan celananya.

"Yeah," balas Donghae, dengan singkat.

Dengan cepat Fany datang menghampiri Donghae dan Sunny dengan dua sapu tangan yang ia pegang di kedua tangannya. Maksud hati Fany ingin membersihkan celana Donghae yang ketumpahan satu Americano pesanan Donghae. Tapi ia ragu untuk melakukannya. Berkali-kali ia memajukan tangannya yang terdapat satu sapu tangan ke celana L, dan berkali-kali juga ia menarik tangannya kembali.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat bersihkan!" perintah Sunny kepada Fany. Mengingat Sunny adalah keponakan bosnya, Fany menurutinya. Saat Fany memajukan tangannya yang terdapat satu sapu tangan ke arah celana Donghae, tiba-tiba Sunny menahan tindakan Fany itu.

"aaah! Biarkan Haeppa yang melakukannya!" ucap Sunny menahan tindakan Fany.

Dengan hati yang lega ia memberikan sapu tangan itu kepada Donghae, dan dengan cepat Donghae membersihkan celananya. Melihat meja makan yang ditempati Sunny dan Donghae juga tertumpah satu Americano itu, Fany lalu membersihkannya dengan satu sapu tangan lagi yang ia ambil dari pantry cafe ini. Dengan rasa bersalah Fany membersihkan meja yang tertumpah satu Americano dengan ekspresi sedih yang ditunjukkan oleh raut muka Fany.

Saat Donghae telah selesai membersihkan celananya, Fany yang waktu itu sedang membersihkan meja, belum selesai membersihkannya. Lalu Donghae menoleh ke arah Fany, berniat memberi sapu tangan yang ia pakai untuk membersihkan celananya kepada Donghae.

_Ah.._

Donghae yang waktu itu melihat raut muka Fany yang sedang sedih karena mengingat kesalahannya, justru membuat Donghae jatuh hati kepada Fany. Fany terlihat sangat imut dan cantik saat sedang sedih menurut Donghae. Dengan lama ia melihat muka Fany sambil tersenyum kecil. Tapi Fany yang tidak menyadarinya masih tetap membersihkan meja tempat Sunny dan Donghae.

"Fany! Apa kau sudah selesai?" ucap Sunny kepada Fany dengan nada yang sedikit keras. Mendengar suara Sunny yang seperti itu, Donghae yang sejak tadi memandangi Fany dengan cepat menghentikan pandangannya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Sunny.

"Sudah Sunny. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf." Balas Fany dan segera menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Sunny.

"Ini sapu tangannya." Ucap Donghae di hadapan Fany dan dengan senyum manisnya ia menyodorkan satu sapu tangan yang ia pakai untuk membersihkan celananya kepada Fany.

"Nee. I'm sorry" balas Fany.

Lalu dengan cepat Fany mengambil satu sapu tangan yang sejak tadi di tangan Donghae. Setelah sapu tangan itu sudah berpindah tangan dari Donghae ke Fany, Donghae tetap memandangi Fany dengan senyum manisnya, tanpa sepengetahuan Fany sendiri yang waktu itu tidak berani melihat Donghae karena ia merasa bersalah.

"Haeppa! Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Sunny yang mungkin moodnya saat itu sedang jelek karena perbuatan Fany. Donghae yang saat itu memandangi Fany dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sunny dengan raut muka yang mengisyaratkan kalau Donghae tak mau pulang. Tapi apadaya, Sunny menarik-narik Donghae supaya mau pulang. Dan dengan terpaksa ia menuruti pacar barunya itu dan dengan cepat mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan cafe ini. Melihat itu rasanya Fany ingin menangis karena ia telah mebuat masalah yang menyebabkan 2 pelanggannya pergi.

"Matilah aku. Aku akan dimarahi" tutur Fany.

...

Hari kedua terakhir bekerja di SM cafe...

Sampai detik ini belum ada satu kata teguran yang keluar dari SooMan, bapak ketua cafe ini yang memegang kuasa tertinggi di cafe ini. Tapi walaupun begitu Fany masih saja cemas. Bayangkan saja, Fany telah membuat Sunny, keponakan SooMan kesal kemarin dengan menumpahkan satu Americano ke pacar barunya. Dan akhirnya Sunny pulang dengan marah waktu itu. Memang Fany akan keluar dari cafe ini beberapa hari lagi, dia tak perlu lagi memikirkan pemecatan dan sebagainya karena masa kerjanya akan berakhir esok hari. Tapi yang Fany khawatirkan adalah amarah dari bossnya sendiri. Fany paling tidak suka dan tidak betah jika dimarahi. Saat kecil Fany sempat dimarahi orang tuanya dan setelah itu dia tak berhenti menangis selama seminggu lamanya.

"sudahlah Fany, gwenchanaa" kata Yoona, menghibur Fany yang saat ini dilanda kecemasan.

Tiffany hanya diam. Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada wajah Sooman yang sedang memarahinya. Yuri mengelus-elus punggung Fany dengan maksud ingin membuat Fany rileks.

Kring...

Yap. Bel pintu cafe pun berkincring tanda ada pelanggan yang masuk. Dengan sigap ketiga gadis itu berdiri hendak menyambut pelanggan yang baru datang tadi. Dengan sangat terpaksa Fany melemparkan senyuman kepada pelanggan itu.

Tapi seketika wajah ceria dengan penuh senyum ketiga gadis itu berubah menjadi wajah bingung dan aneh. Mereka seperti melihat sosok yang pernah dilihatnya tetapi mereka lupa. Dan saat mereka sadar, tak lain dan tak bukan yang datang ialah Lee Donghae. Pacar baru Sunny. Tapi kali ini ia sendiri datang ke cafe ini, tanpa ditemani Sunny.

"Annyeong Haseo," tutur Donghae dengan senyum yang sangat manis yang ia tunjukkan kepada ketiga pegawai cafe yang dari tadi memasang wajah penuh keheranan.

"annyeong haseo," dengan cepat ketiga gadis itu membalas sapaan Donghae.

"bukankah kamu Lee Donghae? Pacar baru Sunny?" tanya Yuri

"ah nee, ternyata kau masih mengingatku" balas Donghae dengan tersenyum malu

"kau ke sini sendirian? Dimana Sunny?" lanjut Yuri

"dia sedang sibuk dengan urusannya jadi hari ini aku tidak bersama dia. Aku lelah berjalan seharian dan aku ingin beristirahat di sini," balas Donghae.

"hmm nee, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Yoona

"seperti kemarin. Americano. Kesukaanku."

"baik. Tunggu sebentar." Dengan sigap Yoona membuat satu Americano pesanan Donghae.

Donghae sebenarnya berbohong. Sunny tidak sibuk hari ini. Dia berbohong kepada Sunny dengan mengatakan dia ingin ke rumah temannya, yang pada kenyataannya Donghae malah mampir ke cafe ini. Kedatangan Donghae kali ini bukan karena untuk beristirahat, tapi ingin melihat Tiffany. Wajah manis dan imut Fany telah membuat Donghae lupa bahwa dia telah memiliki seorang pacar.

Saat menunggu pesanannya selesai dibuat, beberapa kali Donghae terlihat melirik ke arah Tiffany yang sedari tadi diam dengan wajah lesu. Maksud hati ingin menanyakan kabar tapi ia tidak enak hati untuk mengganggu Fany yang sedang terlihat cemas.

"Ini pesanannya oppa!" ucap Yoona dengan mengarahkan satu Americano ke arah Donghae.

Tapi Donghae seakan tak mendengar. Pandangannya kali ini hanya terarah ke Tiffany. Seperti terhipnotis, Donghae tidak mendengar suara di sekelilingnya karena teralihkan oleh wajah Tiffany.

"Oppa?!" Yoona sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, dan membuat lamunan Donghae pecah.

"Ah iya gomawo" Donghae mengambil satu Americano yang ada di hadapannya.

Yoona penasaran apa yang sedari tadi dilamunkan oleh Donghae. Lalu Yoona melihat arah mata Donghae saat ia melamun. Dan ternyata ia menemukan sosok Tiffany.

"Fany? Mengapa kalu melihat Fany? Apa kau suka dengannya?" bisik Yoona kepada Donghae dengan nada yang menjebak.

"Apa? Tidak. Yang benar saja, lagipula aku sudah punya Sunny," celetuk Donghae dan ia langsung meninggalkan meja tempat memesan makanan dan langsung beranjak ke tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

_Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan? _– batin Donghae. Ternyata ia masih penasaran apa yang membuat Fany tampak begitu sedih.

Ia menoleh ke arah Fany. Dan Fany masih di dalam kesedihannya. Wajahnya tampak cemas bercampur sedih. Sadar ia diperhatikan oleh seseorang, ia langsung menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memerhatikan ia sedari tadi. Fany sadar ternyata Donghae lah yang melihatnya. Seketika mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Merasa ketahuan, Donghae langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Fany yang masih bingung kenapa Donghae memerhatikannya, tetap melihat Donghae dengan raut muka yang penuh keheranan.

Donghae menoleh ke arah Fany lagi, dan ternyata Fany masih melihatnya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah lain agar tidak terlihat bahwa ia sedang memerhatikan Fany.

_Ah biarlah, mungkin ia sedang melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar _– pikir Fany. Dengan sigap ia langsung bekerja kembali dan berusaha menghilangkan kecemasan yang mengelilingi dirinya sekarang.

Sadar bahwa Fany tak melihatnya lagi, Donghae langsung melihat Fany. Cukup lama ia memandang Tiffany, bahkan ia tersenyum kecil melihat Tiffany. Sebenarnya Fany sadar bahwa Donghae telah memerhatikannya lagi. Tapi Fany membiarkannya begitu saja dan bertindak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.


End file.
